


Why're ya always so nasty (ta me)?

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Testing [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Bottom Kaiba Seto, M/M, Not really rape, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Joey, character practicing, learning Jou's dialect and personality, learning seto's personality and style, mostly just sexual tension, pent up lust, top jounouchi, whirlwind of work stress to wanting to have sex stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: "Long time, no see, Rich-boy!""What do you want, Wheeler?" Kaiba's words were soaked in aggression. He had no time for the third rate duelist. In twenty minutes, Kaiba was supposed to be in a meeting with Panasonic Gaming. In five, Wheeler should be dragged out by security.Wheeler’s hands slammed down on the armrest of Kaiba's chair, swinging the furniture to face him. He caged the taller man to the seat while he loomed over the CEO with his temporary height advantage. His leg pushed between Kaiba's knees, opening them wider for their thighs to press snugly. It felt incredibly hot where they connected. Kaiba stiffened, back pressed against the chair as his hands rested on his upper thighs. They itched to touch the hotheaded idiot---Based on prompt: "What has made you angry lately?"Mature content in this one-shot. Mainly a test of character personalities.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Testing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Why're ya always so nasty (ta me)?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "What has made you angry lately?"
> 
> I've been super into Yu-Gi-Oh! and Puppyshipping/Violetshipping. I've read tons of great fics and I wanted to practice capturing their personalities before going into a body of work that would be chapters long. I love stories that capture their essences as if it were another episode itself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this weird test. It's not so much a good plot, but a characterization of the two with some work on my mature sexual content.

"You have a meeting with the Director of Panasonic Gamings in an hour, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba's fingers stopped dancing on the keyboard. His eyes flicked to the intercom. After a moment, he returned to typing on the laptop before him, finishing his thoughts on the new code for the Solid Vision. His secretary knew better than to try to get a reply back.

For the next few minutes, only the sounds of Kaiba's keyboard clacking away filled the air. His blue eyes stared intently at the screen, searching for any imperfections. He had spent too much time on this particular problematic code of the Solid Vision. As of late, the Duel Monster holograms would come to life--as they should--only to glitch when a field spell was placed. It wasn't often that duelists used field spells, but the system should have been able to handle the overload of the newer holographic code. With striking features such as breathing mist and landscapes crumbling under Duel Monsters' feet, the Solid Vision was at full capacity for its expert design. The small team of scientists that Kaiba had put on the hologram details had failed him. It was why Kaiba never let anyone work on the Solid Vision in the past. If only Mokuba hadn't "suggested" he unload some of his work onto his employees...

Kaiba's pupils narrowed as a frown settled on his lips. An error message appeared on the screen, indicating that more power would be needed to fix the holograms, and that the life of the Duel Disks themselves would be shorter. A new energy source would have to be implemented into the Disk to prevent overheating or shut down during a duel.

Slender fingers slid together as Kaiba interlocked his hands. His eyes scanned the readings of the code on how much power was needed. Unfortunately, the red bar blinking made his teeth grind together. He could feel his brows furrow in frustration. This was a simple issue that could have been fixed weeks ago if the right mind had been working on it... if _his_ mind had been working on it...

The phone started to ring. One of the buttons blinked and indicated that his secretary was calling. Kaiba allowed two beats to pass before grabbing the phone, bringing it swiftly to his ear. His agitation heard in his voice: "What?"

"There's a Mr. Wheeler here. He says he has an appointment with you."

Blue eyes flicked to the dark oak door near the corner of his office. Kaiba knew for damn sure that Joey Wheeler had no appointment with him. And that whatever he wanted, it was probably going to deal with supernatural Egyptian hocus pocus that he didn't have time for. 

"Send him in."

As soon as Kaiba took the phone away from his ear, Wheeler burst into the room. While placing the phone on the receiver, Kaiba quickly took in the young man's appearance. He was a few years older since graduation, with a slight tasteful muscular build evident in his shoulders and chest. His once loose t-shirt now fit appropriately. No thought had been put into his hair, though, for he continued to have it in an unruly blonde mess. A new addition: stubble dotted his angular chin. Clearly lacking in the shaving department, it still wasn't a bad look for the mutt.

Sitting back in his seat, Kaiba regarded Wheeler with a glare. The guest, looking around the office with awe, jaunted to the large desk. It took Kaiba a moment to remember that the mutt had never been in his office before, only having called him with news of Yugi's loss to Rafael (a pain he still felt sharply in his chest). With a glance out the window behind the CEO in a star struck face, Wheeler's eyes finally landed on Kaiba's, and a dorky grin appeared.

"Long time, no see, Rich-boy!" 

"What do you want, Wheeler?" Kaiba's words were soaked in aggression. He had no time for the third rate duelist (although the recent news said differently, claiming Joey to be a four time tournament winner). In twenty minutes, Kaiba was supposed to be in a meeting with Panasonic Gaming. In five, Wheeler should be dragged out by security.

"Aw, c'mon, Kaiba. We haven't seen each other in a while, least ya can do is be friendly." Wheeler said nonchalantly. He turned on his heel gracefully and plopped down on the black leather couch facing the desk with a silky sigh. He propped up his surprisingly clean sneakers on the coffee table while spreading out on the couch. His arms hung over the back while he gleamed, showing his teeth. 

Eyes dilating before narrowing, Kaiba leaned forward on his desk, fingers interlocking once more. 

"Get your disgusting feet off my table." Kaiba seethed. To his surprise, Wheeler complied without complaint. His feet touched the carpet, his eyes roaming over the CEO's form. Well, at least the dog matured a little after graduation.

"Now, I won't ask again, Wheeler. What do you want?" 

The blonde's eyes continued to roam over Kaiba. Something was in the brown depths that the CEO couldn’t fathom from his desk. Brown eyes flicked around the room again, looking over the TV, bookcases, and the green walls. They settle back on Kaiba, intently staring at his duel card locket. He felt his stomach curl at being scrutinized. However, he allowed Wheeler to look, finding a part of himself enjoying the attention.

Suddenly, Wheeler pulled inward from his relaxed position on the couch. One of his legs bounced on the floor, a sudden nervousness overtaking his features. His elbows rested on his knees, one following the movements of his nervous knee annoyingly. His blonde bangs fell over his eyes, but Kaiba could peek between the strands to see brown peering at him intently. Some dark emotion hid behind them. Kaiba involuntarily shivered.

Those eyes seemed to search for something in particular to say. They dulled in defeat.

Hands came up quickly to clap together before Wheeler's face, startling Kaiba. The duelist lowered his head, his hands up in prayer. The bounce in his knee stopped. The edge of his hands turned white from where they were pressed together so tightly. 

"IneedajobandyertheonlypersonIcanaskthat'llhelpmewithdueling!"

If Kaiba hadn't been paying attention to the sudden demeanor change, he would have missed the idiot's request. His eyebrow arched, regarding the crumbled mess of Joey Wheeler. A slight smile hid behind his hands, still interlocked. A groveling mutt was always nice to see. But Kaiba regarded the facts: he had never been a part of the nerd herd. Honestly, he would be the last person that Wheeler should come to for assistance. Although, Yugi Muto had recently left the country along with with girlfriend, Téa Gardner. The rest of the group were too incompetent in regards to dueling to even matter. Only Yugi and Wheeler were worthy duelists. But the blonde could still call up Yugi for his opinion on what to do. What jobs to apply for. 

This felt like a side-step to what he really wanted to talk about. Maybe if Kaiba had been in a good mood, he would have entertained the idea of figuring out the truth.

"No. Now get out."

Kaiba put his eyes on the clock. He had ten minutes before the meeting. He clicked his tongue. Of course he let this dog take up his precious time. The code hadn’t been finished. The meeting was an annoyance that didn’t need to occur. More stress was piling on him, and he was ready to explode with anger. He didn’t need anymore trouble, especially from the idiot seated on his couch.

A shadow loomed over Kaiba. He looked up to see Wheeler had silently crept toward him, stepping around his desk to his side. His eyes were shaking with rage, probably from humiliation of being rejected, and his lips were in a tight line. He was holding back whatever comments he truly wanted to say. But something else was still lingering behind his rage. 

Wheeler’s hands slammed down on the armrest of Kaiba's chair, swinging the furniture to face him. He caged the taller man to the seat while he loomed over the CEO with his temporary height advantage. His leg pushed between Kaiba's knees, opening them wider for their thighs to press snugly. It felt incredibly hot where they connected. Kaiba stiffened, back pressed against the chair as his hands rested on his upper thighs. They itched to touch the hotheaded idiot.

"Why're ya always so nasty?" Wheeler shouted. His fingers gripped the armrest as he bore his stare into blue eyes. A deep set frown was plastered on Kaiba's face, his shoulders rigid and tense as Wheeler hovered closer. Kaiba swallowed a lump in his throat. His eyes flicked to the blonde's neck, able to see down his shirt. The column of his neck meeting with shoulders and collarbone drew his attention. He stole every detail. He noticed that the mutt's muscles had tightened, becoming more full in their strength and less lanky. Kaiba absentmindedly wondered if Wheeler had been working out.

An overbearing silence fell between the two. Kaiba could feel Wheeler’s thigh shiver against his. The friction instinctively made his leg pull wider. He felt Wheeler follow his movement, inching closer. Both of them swallowed, their adam’s apples bobbing distractingly.

A mild rage still stormed in Wheeler’s eyes. But Kaiba was much more distracted by the heavy darkness that had been hidden before. Now, it was front and center. And it was lust. Pure and wild lust.

Kaiba felt his mouth water. His eyes moved to Wheeler’s lips. The idiot had never been an ugly man. He had been softer a couple of years ago, less striking than he was at this moment. Back in those days, Kaiba had found mocking the duelist a joy in order to see those eyes spark with anger. But now, with Wheeler actually having grown in his skin, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from those lips. He didn't need him to be angry to elicit excitement.

His hand slowly came up from his thigh to Wheeler's shoulder, supposedly intent on pushing the duelist away. However, the instant he made contact, a surge of heat ran through the two of them. Kaiba's fingers felt like they were burning straight to his veins. Even with cloth in the way, the mutt felt pleasantly hot. Wheeler’s thigh slide up more on his inner, resting an inch from his groin. Kaiba took a sharp breath in, the movement drawing Wheeler closer. His eyes fluttered as he felt himself brush against the blonde's warm leg.

Wheeler took the opportunity to draw in close, his chest pressing against Kaiba's. His cheek pushed against the brunette's, his breath ghosting against Kaiba's ear. Blue eyes closed as he arched against the duelist, feeling his arousal grow. Wheeler's lips and breath played against Kaiba’s neck, forcing a shiver to run down his spine. He could hear Wheeler sniff deeply, taking in his scent. With his eyes still closed, Kaiba stole his own inhale. Wheeler smelled like cigarettes, lavender shampoo, and uniquely the ocean. He mildly wondered if Wheeler would taste like those things. His lips barely opened in anticipation for a kiss.

Fingers flexing, Kaiba grasped the blonde's shirt by his shoulder. Instantly, Wheeler’s hand landed on his upper thigh, squeezing the muscle as he let out a small groan. 

And then it was over. 

As quickly as he had come to him, Wheeler pulled away just as fast, his shirt falling from Kaiba's grasp. Brown eyes only contained dulled lust. His body was still hunched over Kaiba’s, but there was plenty of breathing room between them.

Kaiba found himself frozen and frustrated. He hoped that his face didn’t show just how hot it felt. Ready to tell the blonde off, he let out a stuttered breath. Wheeler stood to his full height, pulling entirely away from the CEO. He reluctantly relaxed in his chair. 

Wheeler's tongue clicked audibly, filling the heavy silence before Kaiba could. 

"Ya don't always gotta be so mean." Wheeler hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Any venom behind the words were gone. Just a husky dejected sadness. 

"Whatever." Kaiba hissed. He looked out the window looking over Domino City. His head was still reeling from the sudden shift of Wheeler’s visit. He couldn’t look at Wheeler without his arousal spiking. His fingers and thigh still tingled from where they had touched the man.

He heard the blonde shift in front of him. His shadow pulled away as he left his side. Kaiba heard the padding of Wheeler's feet on the carpet and the dark oak door open.

A small pause.

Ignoring all instinct to look up, Kaiba continued to glare at the lights of the city. Part of him felt cowardly, but another part was afraid he’d ask him to stay.

A soft click echoed throughout the room as the door closed. 

The CEO forced his eyes away from the window. The room was now empty. A similar feeling settled in the center of Kaiba's chest. Any anger, annoyance, or aggravation he had felt earlier was gone. His arousal had calmed, but his thigh still burned, and his fingers still tingled. His eyes flicked to the door, waiting for it to reopen.

After a moment, he looked at the time. He was going to be late to his meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what I should do differently to capture their personalities better! I'd love any and all feedback :D (this one is mostly Seto Kaiba centered, but Joey accent can also be critiqued).


End file.
